Reptillian Armistace
by Snake-Head
Summary: Offworld, Daniel is attacked by a strange animal with grim consequences. A whole new world is awakened for him. Can SG1 help him – do they want to? WARNINGS: Character death
1. Chap1 The Arrival

"Wow".  
  
"Wow".  
  
"Wow".  
  
"Holy crap".  
  
Carter, Daniel and Teal'c stared at their CO.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Carter shook her head in exasperation.  
  
"Well, the readings say that this planet has about the same percentages as Earth. We'll be fine. So... What're we here for?"  
  
"I dunno I wasn't listening in the briefing".  
  
"Well, Jack. That helps!"  
  
"Well why weren't YOU, Daniel?"  
  
"I WAS!"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Oh shut up".  
  
"Guys! Can we PLEASE get going?"  
  
"I agree with Major Carter", said Teal'c.  
  
"OK guys let's keep moving", sighed O'Neill.  
  
"THANK-you!"  
  
"Oh shut up Danny-boy".  
  
Daniel gave a sheepish smile and walked on with his team.   
  
3 DAYS LATER   
  
It was dawn and as the three suns were rising, Sam and Daniel were already up and about, preparing to return to Earth. Teal'c was in Kel'nor'eem, as he had stayed up most of the night keeping watch. O'Neill, of course, was still fast asleep.  
  
"Sir! Wake up Sir! Time to go!" Carter shook the CO and called in a sing- song voice.  
  
Jack groaned and swore as he woke.  
  
"Sam? SAM! This is the GUYS tent! You have your own little one!"  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"So. What is it?"  
  
"Sir, it's dawn, we're ready to move out and go home".  
  
"Oh alright".  
  
"We just have to wait for Daniel to pick up a few artefacts he insists on taking".  
  
"What!? I could've slept for another 3 hours then!"  
  
"I'll leave you to get ready Sir".  
  
Carter left the tent with a grin on her face. It was dangerous to annoy that man so early but it was also great fun. 


	2. Chap2 The Bite

"O'Neill! Colonel O'Neill! Daniel Jackson has been injured!" The huge Jaffa ran from the trees, practically slamming into Jack straight away.  
  
"T? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Daniel Jackson Colonel! It is apparent that he has been bitten by a reptile of some sort."  
  
"He's at the ruins still?"  
  
Teal'c nodded.  
  
"OK. You go and tell Carter to get a radio signal through to base and let them know that we'll need a medical team as soon as we get back. Then come back and help me with Daniel. Tell Carter to watch her back, and to be ready to open the wormhole. Let's move!"  
  
Teal'c jogged towards camp while O'Neill threw himself into the dense vegetation.  
  
After running flat out for about 5 minutes O'Neill found himself emerging from the trees onto a large open grassland, with giant rocks and slabs towards the centre. Without hesitation he headed for the ruins, calling out Daniel's name.  
  
"Nnnh", was his response.  
  
"Daniel!" said the Colonel as he caught sight of his friend, clutching at his side, "You OK?"  
  
"Jack... Do I LOOK OK???"  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"You got help?"  
  
"Yeah." O'Neill pulled out the medical kit and bound the wound. It was horrible, all purple and oozing pus. A trickle of blood came out every now and then too.  
  
"Teal'c comin' to help take you back."  
  
"Nnh."  
  
O'Neill sat down beside his friend and kept the pressure on the wound. Then he got out his canteen flask and held it to Daniel's mouth. Jackson let the water pour over his mouth before even trying to swallow, and when he did he nearly choked.  
  
"It's OK Danny. We're gonna get you back. Look, here's Teal'c now", he turned to the Jaffa who was now entering the ruins, "We gotta get him outta here NOW T."  
  
"Yes O'Neill, he seems to have become a lot worse since I got you."  
  
Without another word the pair lifted Daniel as if he were a toy and walked quickly back through the forest.  
  
As they saw daylight again Colonel O'Neill yelled to Carter, who he knew would have stayed within earshot, "Carter! Dial it up NOW!"  
  
They started jogging over to the Stargate where they placed the doctor on a stretcher.  
  
"My God, he looks awful", said Sam, looking over the pale orange face of Daniel.  
  
"Yeah. He lost conciousness five minutes ago."  
  
Just then, the great blue watery substance that the Stargate was made of whooshed from the ring, but quickly settled back in. Teal'c once again picked up one end of the stretcher and O'Neill took the other. Sam stayed at the side, keeping a hand on his wrist pulse. They jogged up the ramp and through the event-horizon.  
  
~~~A/N What do you think now?~~~ 


	3. Chap3 The Apology

O'Neill opened the door to the infirmary quietly, followed closely by Carter and Teal'c. Chief Medical Officer Dr Janet Fraiser met them outside Daniel's cubical.  
  
"He doesn't look too good. After the scans and x-rays didn't show up anything, we tried a Tok'ra healing device. No luck. He's stable but very unpredictable."  
  
O'Neill nodded then asked if they could see him.  
  
"Of course. He's sleeping at the moment and probably won't wake up for some time, so one at a time please."  
  
"Thanks Doc," said O'Neill, and walked through the curtains. When he was in there he pulled up a stool and sat on it silently for a full minute. When he finally spoke, it was in barely more than a whisper, a harsh, rugged whisper.  
  
"Ah, Danny-boy. It always has to be you to get into the trouble. Always the one to get hurt, no matter how much we train you up. Dunno why we keep you, actually..." The Colonel let out a choking laugh. "It's because we're friends Daniel, we all are. That's why we let you stay, that and because without you there wouldn't even BE a Stargate program. I'm glad you're unconscious, because you won't remember me saying this, but, we love ya Danny. You're my best mate, Sam's best mate and Teal'c's."  
  
He stopped and sighed.  
  
"I better get going now Danny. Let the others have their turn talking to you. I think you're rubbing off on us Space-monkey. We're all SO impatient!"  
  
And with that Jack stepped out of the area, nodding to Sam who was standing a few metres away.  
  
As Sam brushed past him, Jack heard her sigh heavily. It was only then did he realise the seriousness of the situation. They'd lost Daniel once before, but he had come back, this time he might be gone for good.  
  
When Samantha Carter entered her friend's cubical she avoided looking at him, instead she shuffled over and sat at the stool. Slowly, with tears in her eyes, she looked up at him. Her bottom lip was shaking so she bit it but burst out in tears none the less.  
  
"Oh Daniel. You are such a great friend, such a persevering archaeologist, such a positive man. We can't lose you again Daniel, not again..." She broke down again but after a few minutes she regained herself and spoke in a strong voice. "You'll get better," she said, not in a hopeful, but a determined tone, "I know you will. Just hang in there, OK buddy?"  
  
A knock came from the curtain pole on the outside.  
  
"Yes. I'm done now anyway,"called Carter.  
  
"It's OK Sam," called Janet's voice, "Only, the nurse has to refill the drip and General Hammond has called for you all to meet him in the briefing room when you're all done, and Teal'c wishes to see Daniel before you go."  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Sam. She stood and sighed, letting go of the tight grip she had on Daniel's hand. She exited the room as the nurse walked in.  
  
She went over to Jack and Teal'c.  
  
"There is no need for you to wait for me Colonel O'Neill and Samantha Carter."  
  
"You sure T?" asked Jack  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"OK. We'll see you in the briefing room in 10?" asked Sam.  
  
"You will."  
  
"OK."  
  
Teal'c watched the others leave and slowly made his way over to where Daniel was sleeping.  
  
"Daniel Jackson. I am sorry that I could not help you more. Because of my hesitance you may die. I am sorry." Teal'c bowed his head.  
  
"Neh." The body on the bed made a sound as if he simply shrugged this remark off.  
  
"Daniel Jackson! Are you conscious?" Teal'c raised his head sharply.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Daniel Jackson!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Doctor Jackson?"  
  
Zippo.  
  
Teal'c bowed his head again in resignation. Just then the body of Dr. Jackson began to shake and jerk violently. The body bounced and rolled around.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser! There is something wrong with Daniel Jackson!" 


	4. Chap4 The Talk

Three hours later, after a postponed briefing, SG-1 were all sitting around a table in a secluded corner of the on-base cafeteria. Sam was busily scooping the remains of her green Jell-o, looking up every now and then to check out the conversation.  
  
"I believe something triggered Daniel Jackson's seizure".  
  
At this Sam jerked her head upwards, causing the last Jelly blobs to splatter on nose.  
  
"What?!" She said as she tried to wipe her nose off, resulting in a massive sneeze.  
  
"I believe something triggered Daniel Jackson's seizure," repeated Teal'c.  
  
"No, I know what you said I just mean, WHAT! How could something have triggered it?"  
  
"I do not know, perhaps when he tried to speak, and I responded it caused a mental struggle."  
  
"How do you mean Teal'c?" asked the Colonel.  
  
"I have seen it in my ventures as First-Prime of Apophis. What most commonly occurs is that the victim cannot, in Daniel Jackson's case, physically respond when they are mentally trying with all of their power. It causes a conflict between mind and body."  
  
"Really? Is that possible Sam?" asked Jack.  
  
"Well, yeah, theoretically speaking, it's just never *happened*."  
  
"Well, in my experience, anything that theoretically *can* happen *will* happen." said the Colonel.  
  
"Well, we need to talk to Hammond about this." Said Sam.  
  
"I agree with Carter. We need to find out what's going on with Daniel." 


	5. Chap5 The Stupidity of it all

A/N: Just a stupid chapter that I felt like writing. Was gonna keep going but then I figured it might be better to keep this chapter away from the more serious ones. And I'm kinda at a block at the moment, so it'd take forever to write a whole chapter and I don't wanna keep you guys waiting!  
  
I just wrote a new chapter for my Not then not now story and I'm all outta ideas (not then not now's WAY different to this lil thingy)  
  
~~Anyone got any ideas for me? ~ Greatly appreciated.~~  
  
SG-1 stepped up the ramp, each person going over the crazy events that had occurred to this mission existing.  
  
First, the morning after they had all talked to Hammond about what they had figured out that day, O'Neill rocks up to work with not only a hang over from the night before, but an incredible head ache from being hoisted into and Asguard ship at 12:30am. Apparently Thor found out about the whole ordeal (as he does) and suggested returning to the planet to search for the creature. Of course O'Neill objected but when he found himself at a loss of excuses, other than, 'Thor, you're an annoying little grey guy who keeps beaming me up into your ship in my underwear', he had to agree to set up a meeting with Hammond the next day for Thor.  
  
Of course, Thor was late for this meeting and just when Hammond was getting agitated he zapped himself there just to piss him off some more. Thor started by making his suggestion again, which was quickly opposed to, but again no one could think of any valid reasons. Sam, of course, had complete faith in the Asguards as they had helped us many times before. Jack, however tended to remember the times when they DIDN'T help and instead just sat on their little silver asses. Daniel had always been a sucker for the soft-spoken people and Hammond couldn't care less either way, as long as it was safe. Eventually, the mission was given the go ahead for the next day, 07:00 hours.  
  
Well, a lot can happen over night, as one finds out if one has fallen victim to their General's late-night phone calls to the President more than twice. The faithful personnel of Stargate Command of Cheyenne Mountain came into work that morning only to walk into the brightly painted walls of Sub-level 36. Jonas had been called in to help with the mission, and with him came that grumpy old chick, who helps with the two worlds' liaisons. Jonas spent the first hour of his visit apologising for his superior's recent fetish with the colour orange. Apparently she refused to let Jonas come if the entire level was not painted orange. Of course, where Jonas come from they don't have wallpaper, so the cheap bums who call themselves the Treasury put up wallpaper instead. I don't think they know that the wallpaper ended up costing more than would have, including getting taken down. The Gate room itself had been spared though, as she thought blue would look nicer there.  
  
As soon as the old bat left SG-1 got ready for their mission, retrieving medical packs and rations from the Infirmary and getting talked to by Hammond. But of course Carter, who was best friends with Janet Fraiser and her daughter Cassie, had to drop in at the Infirmary once more to give Cassie her Easter present, a large chocolate bunny filled with boiled lollies. Then Janet kept her back to scold her on not demanding a nicer coloured uniform, one which brought out the colour of her eyes. This caused the UAV to be flying around the planet for an extra 10 minutes, as it comes back when the team leaves. The UAV ran out of fuel and crashed on the planet so a small team of Privates had to run through and get it and fix it. When Carter arrived she got told that if SG-1 were even 20 seconds late coming home, Hammond would assume that she found some poor girl to feed and be court-marshalled as soon as they got back.  
  
Finally the team was walking up the ramp and ended up running through just to avoid any more distractions.  
  
When they came through on the other side a voice spoke behind them.  
  
"Hello O'Neill."  
  
"Hey, buddy, I want you GONE by the time I manage to steal Teal'c's staff weapon off him and shoot you."  
  
"Now, O'Neill, that's no way to speak to an old friend."  
  
"THOR! What do you want?"  
  
"It is important."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have nothing to tell you."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"I shall go now."  
  
O'Neill spun around, ready to knock the little guy's block off, but he'd already gone.  
  
"Let's go O'Neill," said Daniel, imitation Thor.  
  
"Shut up Daniel," said O'Neill as he walked away. 


	6. Chap6 The Blood Walls

SG-1 had been on the planet for nearly two days without any sign of Daniel's reptile-man. The Colonel was ready to give up but their orders were to either stay there until they found the creature, or for four days, whichever came first.  
  
It was while Sam was watching the beautiful calm scenery fade into a deep shady night by the suns setting that she got the news via Gate radio connection. She raced back to camp, half crying from shock, half from the bitter winds that had suddenly swept up. She stood, sobbing, in front of her friends, stuttering the message. She reached the end and a new wave of tears overcame her and she sat down. Teal'c sat in front of her, resting his hand on her knee. His face was set harder than stone, expressionless, as usual, but his eyes fought back emotion. O'Neill sat cross-legged next to Sam, a random tear rolling down his face. That night they slept restlessly, curled next to one another.  
  
They rose early the next morning, to the sounds of crickets and fish and streams. The smell of bacon wafted to them, making their stomaches roll. Sam had made this, feeling as though she had to look after the two men. She knew she couldn't eat so she walked over to the Stargate, and squatted, studying it while her friends picked at their food. She stood and gazed at the spot where she had rested on merely 7 hours before, admiring the beautiful planet. She couldn't believe that such a wonderful place could cause such destruction. She met the others at the tents and silently they packed their things.  
  
Robotically they dialled the Gate and were swept back home.  
  
The greeting for SG-1 at the base was poor. Few soldiers stood in the room, and only the General was in the Control Room, looking over his team's arrival. The place was deadly silent. The General descended to the Gate room to meet the team. Soft condolences were spoken to one another and the members were led to the infirmary, not for their usual check up but to see where it all happened.  
  
At entering the infirmary Sam instantly doubled over crying, before she ran off to the bathroom. Jack stared at the walls and slowly circled the room, followed by Teal'c.  
  
"I'll leave you alone," the General's words were barely audible.  
  
The room was a mess. There were over-turned trays, mattresses and trolleys everywhere. There were scratches across one wall, also down some curtain poles. There was thick blood smeared crudely across another wall. Random pools of thin bright blood lay about the room. A few loose tiles on the floor were clotted with blue and black severed veins, ripped ruthlessly from a body. It was obvious that bodies had been removed, conscious bodies.  
  
A voice echoed from the doorway. "Daniel did all this?" Sam asked, her voice scratchy.  
  
The Colonel looked at her and nodded. "I guess so."  
  
"But, Janet-" Sam broke down again.  
  
Jack and Teal'c slowly moved her out of the room.  
  
"We must find out what that lizard creature was, O'Neill," he said so only Jack could hear him.  
  
Jack nodded. "And this time-it's personal." But his voice lacked it's usual sarcastic humour.

**A/N:** So...? Do I still have my fans? PLZ SAY YOUR STILL THERE!!!  
  
Until next time... Stay tuned for more... stuff. 


	7. Chap7 The Breakthrough

**A/N: **Dedicated to Beth at Thank You!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Stargate SG-1 or Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

* * *

SG-1 minus Daniel stepped through the Stargate once more to the planet of green, the planet of calm, which hid Daniel's rapid progression to 'insaness', as O'Neill had so aptly named it. The team were determined to find this creature, no matter what it took. Their orders from Hammond were to remain on the planet until they did, unless an emergency came up. They had supplies for four days, and more would be sent through after that time was up.

Even though they had left the base at 11:45 that morning, it was just on dusk on the planet. The team set up camp and slept in suspense of what was going to happen the next day, day one.

The next morning O'Neill was unusually the first one up and ready for action. He decided that although splitting up the group would be dangerous, it would be the best way to cover ground.

"Only for today," he said, "We'll do a bit of recon around here. T, you'll be on your own, coz… well, you know why. Never, and I mean NEVER wander off too far from camp. OK?"

"Sir…"

"Carter, I don't want to hear it. Teal'c can handle himself, can'tcha buddy?!" O'Neill slapped a hand on the Jaffa's shoulder. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and O'Neill swiftly removed his hand.

Jack drew in a breath and ordered them to move out.

Teal'c cautiously moved through the forest. At the smallest sound or sign of movement he swung around. During his Jaffa training his reflexes were brought to be the best they could possibly be. A rustle and hard footsteps were distinctly heard from his left and he jogged over to the spot.

A small mound of bones was placed around a long wooden staff or chiselled branch. There was a shred of unknown material stabbed over the top of the pole. The bones were evenly placed with care, large bones beneath smaller ones, then skulls on top with a circle of tiny bones around the outside, things like finger bones.

Teal'c radioed in to the Colonel.

"Colonel O'Neill. I have found what appears to be a pile of animal bones."

"OK Teal'c," came O'Neill's crackly reply, "Check your bearings and return to the camp. Keep an eye out for any more activity. I think we'd better get some back up on this one."

"Indeed," muttered Teal'c as he placed his radio back on his strap. He memorised the position of the bones and jogged back to camp.

O'Neill and Carter were ready and waiting for him.

"What did ya see out there Teal'c?" O'Neill needed more info before radioing in to Hammond.

"I heard a sharp noise and went to where it had come from. There I found a scrupulously formed pile of bones."

"They weren't scattered or anything?"

"They were placed in position carefully Major Carter."

She nodded and turned to O'Neill, "Sir-"

"I know Major. Dial the gate."

A bush behind them rustled and a snapping sound was heard. Teal'c swung around, weapon armed and pointing at the tree line. O'Neill and Carter followed suit. A creature on all fours turned to face them, startled, like a rabbit in the spotlight. It was a beautiful creature, emerald green, glistening skin, and eyes that were completely shaded a bright fiery orange. It had a long elegant tail that swayed behind it. Although it had skin instead of scales it moved like a goanna and had a strong reptilian resemblance. Teal'c stepped towards it warily.

"Careful Teal'c," O'Neill warned him.

"It appears startled O'Neill," Teal'c informed him.

"I agree Colonel, it seems more scared of us than it seems threatening."

"That may be so Major but stay on your guard."

Just then the lizard-like animal rose on its back legs. Teal'c stepped back and the teams relaxed weapons were readily in position again. The creature walked towards them, hissing slightly. It picked up pace slightly and it was barely three metres away when O'Neill shot once, twice. The electric eyes faded to a peach shade to white.

"Colonel!" the Major cried out.

"I'm sorry Carter but I could not risk it. If it was the same thing that got Daniel we need to take it back with us to base."

"It seemed merely curious O'Neill."

O'Neill looked conflicted for a second. "I know," he said.

They gathered the body and took it to the gate where they radioed the SGC.

"What have you got Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"Well Teal'c found a pile of bones and we shot a lizard. Permission to bring it through the Gate, Sir."

"Permission granted. Meanwhile, I thought you'd like to know that Dr. Jackson is restrained and under sedatives."

"Yes Sir."

"Sir?" Carter spoke up, "I want to work on the alien body with the doctor in charge."

"Of course Major."

The link was cut and the team returned to base.

In the Infirmary a sterilized room was being used to autopsy the body. Dr. Rose Branston was cutting open the creatures lean chest with a scalpel. The skin split surprisingly easily, the blade glided through the flesh. She opened the chest completely and was shocked by what she found. The animal had the complete organ structure of a human being. She told an airman near the door to call for Major Carter, who joined her a minute later with General Hammond and O'Neill.

"This is incredible Sir," Carter said to Hammond, "The creature's inner body is exactly like ours in many ways. It has a heart, stomach, liver, kidney, and bladder. The only difference is that it has one lung, and no noticeable reproductive organs."

"And it walks weird," O'Neill piped up.

"Yes," said Dr. Branston, "It's bone structure is that of a lizards."

"So does any of this help us?" asked Hammond.

"Well Sir, we inspected the creature's mouth. It has teeth but no fangs, no venom sacks of any kind."

"So basically you're stumped," said O'Neill.

Dr. Branston nodded.

"I want to know what happened Doctor," Hammond said to Branston.

"Yes Sir. We'll let you know if we find anything new."

"Major," Hammond turned to Carter, "Work on this with Dr. Branston. Use all the resources you need."

"Yes Sir."

"Maybe its like that TV show where the creature scratches its victims which paralyses them."

"You are referring to Buffy the Vampire Slayer O'Neill."

"Yeah, that's the one," he said as he turned to leave, following General Hammond.

Branston and Carter looked at each other. Then they went to one side of the body and held the hand of the lizard. The claws felt corroded.

"Sir! You may have done it again," Carter called out to O'Neill who was at the doorway.

The Colonel put his hand on the General's shoulder to stop him and they both re-entered the lab.

"What did I do?" he asked.

Dr. Branston got a microscope and with a little magnification they saw that the ends of each claw had half a dozen tiny holes around the jagged end.

She got a scalpel and sliced open the finger, revealing a small venom sack. She cut the nail, severing the string like tube that ran in the centre of it.

They two women looked up at Hammond triumphantly.

O'Neill gave a side-glance at Hammond, "I don't like the look of those triumphant expressions General."

Hammond laughed, "Good work people."

"Thank-you Sir," said Rose Branston, "Now if you don't mind I'm due to top up Dr. Jackson's sedatives." She removed her gloves, washed her hands and left the room.

O'Neill watched her go, "Sir, with your permission, I'd like to go see him."

"I too would like the opportunity to see Daniel Jackson."

Hammond thought about the request for a moment. "Permission granted. You may enter the cell, but I am ordering you to keep your distance. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," O'Neill turned to Carter, who was finishing up with the body, "Carter? You coming?"

"I have some work to catch up on Sir."

"Carter, you never have work to catch up on. You've always got things done."

She didn't reply.

"Carter," he continued in a softer tone, "If you don't go see him soon, it will get harder and harder for you. Don't put it off."

"Thank-you, Sir, but right now I have some reports to finish," this wasn't a complete lie.

The Colonel walked up to her, "I know it hurts," he said, "It hurts all of us," he sighed, "Maybe next time?"

"Yes Sir," Carter was relieved he wasn't pushing the subject. She would see Daniel in her own time.

"OK," the Colonel followed General Hammond out of the room.

Teal'c looked at Carter, bowed his head to her then left. The Major turned to the alien body and muttered a curse under her breath. She would study it more later. Right now she needed some rest.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally!! I started writing this chapter but got stuck just afer Jack orders them to move out, then wrote a bit more, then got stuck again after T finds the bones. So now I'm done with this chap and the next one should be here soon. Thank you Beth for letting me write that episode guide because now I can write again! 


	8. Chap8 The Visits

Jack and Teal'c walked to Daniel's cell in silence. They showed the airmen guarding the cell their ID cards and entered the room. Dr. Branston was bent over a man in a straightjacket who was lying on a mattress on the floor. She injected his arm with a sedative and turned to the two men.

"He's still conscious. The sedative isn't heavy enough to knock him out completely. He can talk, if he wants to, although his words will be slurred."

They nodded and she left the room. It was sad seeing Daniel like this. Doped up so he barely knew who he was. O'Neill flinched as he remembered the last time he saw his friend in this state, when Daniel was believed to be insane. He remembered that no matter how much Daniel tried to tell them what was happening, no one listened. _Well,_ thought O'Neill, _It won't be like that this time. No matter what he did, somewhere in there is my friend, and if he shows himself I will stand by him._

Jack walked over to the mattress. He knelt beside Daniel, and Teal'c stood beside him.

"Daniel," said Jack to Jackson's back, "Daniel, I know you can hear me. Talk to me Daniel, tell me what's happening to you."

Only silence replied him.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, "If you can speak to us, do so, or we will be forced to believe you are lost to us."

There was a still moment until Daniel's body reluctantly rolled over to face them. They were shocked to see tears rolling continuously down his cheeks, silent pain crying out from his eyes.

"Daniel!" O'Neill's voice was filled will concern.

"Jack," choked Daniel, "Teal'c…" he rolled his head to look at the Jaffa.

"Daniel Jackson. Are you alright?"

"Teal'c, I couldn't stop it. I just couldn't. It was like… It was like being possessed."

"Like a Goa'uld?" O'Neill was worried.

"No…" he stared at O'Neill, "Try to understand, Jack, I can't become lost to you, because I am not taken. I did that, in there, I killed Janet and I damn near killed the others too."

Jack was confused, as was Teal'c, but it didn't show on Teal'c expression.

Daniel sighed, "I was in _my_ state of mind Jack. I knowingly did it all."

O'Neill's face turned dark as realisation dawned on him. Even Teal'c's face turned cold.

Jack looked away, "You killed Janet."

"Not on purpose Jack!" Daniel grabbed at his chance to redeem himself although he was still sobbing.

O'Neill turned to him again, "Why?" his voice was so quiet and indifferent it was impossible to tell whether this man was angry or disappointed in the man he knew and fought with for so long.

"I was overcome with this urge – a terrible, senseless urge. It was like I was being forced."

"And yet you say you are not possessed by anything," Teal'c stated.

Daniel sighed again, the tears had stopped and he could speak more strongly, "Not now. But then, just for those few minutes, I was watching from the back of my consciousness, watching through a dark, merciless cloud. It was like knowing what your body is doing, yet not being able to control it. But no, I cannot deny that it was me, not another being."

Jack looked at him, studying him, until he couldn't take any more and stood. Teal'c looked down on Daniel and bowed his head before turning to leave.

"Jack, please. Please try to understand," Daniel's face was clear but his eyes tugged with desperation and hopelessness.

O'Neill looked at him once more and left.

"Teal'c," he said to the Jaffa, "Teal'c please don't leave me like this."

The warrior watched Daniel struggle with himself and knew that he couldn't let these pleas go unnoticed.

"I will try Daniel Jackson," and he, too, left.

Daniel watched the large man leave, staring at him in a kind of faint shocked relief, then collapsed onto his back on the hard mattress.

Meanwhile in her lab Carter was sitting in her chair with her head on the desk and her arms covering the back of her head. She sighed loudly. _I should go see Daniel, _she thought, _what gives me the right to be angrier at him than anyone else?_ She looked up to stare at her computer screen. _Nothing. At least if I see him I can get some closure in knowing that I have seen him. I don't even have to go into the cell._ But she knew that she would. _How can I feel like this when I don't even know what happened? I know why, it's because I don't want to know._ Then her logical, military side started to take over. _You're emotional because you're exhausted. Go see him. You are his friend until proven otherwise and until you know what has happened to him you will not make any judgements._ Although she knew she hadn't made any judgements already. She would write this report and visit the man when she was done.

Before she knew it, being so focused on the report, it was 11:30 and she was typing the last words. Slowly she got up and headed for the cell. She could not get over the fact that one of her best friends was dead, but another of her best friends was responsible and she had the responsibility to stand by him.

She entered the cell to see Daniel standing beside the wall, watching her come in. He blinked and jerked himself into trying to pace alongside the wall, which he had been doing for the past ten minute, when he had heaved himself to his feet.

"Daniel?" she walked towards him slowly but stopped about three metres short.

He snapped his head toward her. Then the tears started again, not as heavy as before but just as anguished.

"Sam."

"Daniel," she started, "What happened? Why did you kill Janet?" her voice became determined and cold, her eyes failed to meet his.

"Sam, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened," he was Daniel, always thinking, he figured that Carter would talk to O'Neill and Teal'c tomorrow, "Sam, help me, get this stuff out of me. Please," he begged her.

"What stuff?" now she looked into his eyes, she had vowed to herself to help him if she could.

"I don't know," he sounded helpless, like he was trapped, "Whatever that lizard put in me when it scratched me," he was at a dead end.

Carter suddenly remembered the breakthrough.

"Show me the mark," she said to him, walking closer. She was brought back to the reality that this man was her trusted friend once, that he still might be.

Daniel pulled up his shirt, now bare of a straitjacket that he had calmed down and was over the incident. The skin below his ribs was raw and red, and in the middle of it all was three short tracks of closed cuts. All that was left was thin, bloody scar lines, leaking clear pus.

"It healed quickly. It barely even hurts anymore," he told her.

She nodded, and reached out to touch the topmost scar. He flinched and dropped his shirt back down. She pulled her hand away. She was surprised that they didn't catch on to the marks not being bite marks sooner, but then, she supposed that earlier it would have been indistinguishable.

"Help me Sam?"

"I'll try Daniel. But I can't make any promises."

She walked back to the doorway where she turned and watched Daniel slide down the wall. He seemed as though he had lost hope, but she knew him too well to think that he had no faith in them.

"Good-bye Daniel."

"Bye Sam."

She had nearly shut the door when he called out, "You know that I didn't mean to kill her, don't you Sam? I didn't want to."

She stuck her head through the gap in the door and just looked at him.

Then she closed the door and waited until the airman locked it before walking back to her quarters with more on her mind.

In the cell, Daniel made himself comfortable on the mattress. He would sleep uneasily and dreamlessly tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** Am I not a person of my word? Well, no, not really, but I did put this chapter up 'soon' as promised. The same day as the last chapter in fact! Even if only because I had to, knowing what to write. Now I don't know what to write next, so it may be a while. I'm just glad I'm back onto this story again! 


	9. Chap9 The Examination

The following morning O'Neill, Teal'c and Carter went to see Daniel. They had talked over breakfast in the commissary and exchanged information. They had the mutual feeling that they needed to get as much information as possible from Daniel. So they decided to see him before their 10:00 meeting with General Hammond.

The three of them entered the cell together and walked over to Daniel, who was sitting on his mattress as though he was expecting them.

"Hey Daniel," O'Neill made himself comfortable on the bed sitting cross-legged beside Jackson.

"Greetings Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c, standing facing the men.

"Jack, Teal'c," Daniel welcomed them as though inviting them into his home, "Sam," he looked directly at her.

"Hello Daniel," she replied without skipping a beat, which washed relief over Daniel in a tidal wave.

"So guys, what do you want to know?" he asked, looking at each of them.

"Daniel," surprisingly Carter was the first to speak, "We need to know why you had that sudden violent outburst. Why are you fine again now?"

"To be honest Sam, I have no idea. I just know that before it I felt like a perfectly normal injured person, and then WHAM! I was beating everyone up uncontrollably."

Carter sighed and shifted her weight to the other foot.

"And now I feel fine again, relatively speaking," he told them.

"Of course," said O'Neill, "But you must have a theory Daniel."

"Why's that Jack?"

"Because you always do."

Daniel opened his mouth, then shut it, then said, "Look, it was only after the attack that my wounds healed, and they healed fast. Within a day they had closed, as you saw," he said to Sam, "And now they are just scars," he showed them the red marks.

"So what's your theory," pushed O'Neill.

"My theory, Jack, is that the whole thing is purely medical," he paused when he received three sceptical looks, "The venom that was injected into me when the things scratched me had an effect on my brain. Like a drug."

"I see where you're coming from," Carter said, "You're saying that there are no strings attached, unlike what we've experienced before."

"Yes. And no. I don't know if there are no strings attached, but it is unlike what we've experienced before."

"Daniel," Jack warned in his your-not-making-much-sense voice.

"Jack, all I'm saying is that it's not like with Cassandra. It's not a time-bomb waiting to go off. It's not a virus. It's a natural defence that the creatures have."

O'Neill still looked sceptical, but Carter was beginning to analyse the situation.

"Sir, it is the closest explanation we've got," she said.

"OK, so we know why he went crazy," Daniel gave the CO a look, "but how does it help us get it out of his system?"

"Perhaps, like a drug, the body will rid itself of the venom," Teal'c suggested.

"Maybe. But I think we'd better take some scans to be sure that nothing is happening in there."

"Alright then," O'Neill was glad to have made some progress, "Meanwhile, we have a meeting to get to?"

"Yes Sir."

Daniel nodded, "Thanks for the visit you guys," he said before he rose and knocked on the door to let the airmen know they wanted to leave.

They left and went to the briefing room with the intentions of recounting everything they had learnt to General Hammond. Forty-five minutes later they were done. Hammond had told them to do whatever possible to help Dr. Jackson and do it ASAP. So Carter was on her way to the Infirmary to tell Dr. Branston to prepare Daniel for an MRI. O'Neill went to his office to do some thinking and Teal'c was on his way to light some candles for ke'nor'eem.

By that afternoon the three plus Hammond were assembled around a bed in which Daniel lay, cuffed of course. Two nurses skirted around the outside of the bed to nervously check his stats.

"They've been doing that all day," laughed Daniel as the nurses left and Dr. Branston entered the cubicle.

"What have you found Doctor?" Hammond asked her.

"Well Sir, I've found nothing. His scans were completely clear, spare his cracked rib and a few internal bruises from the force of being attacked."

"So you're telling me that there are no evident signs of corruption?"

"Yes Sir," the doctor shrugged.

"So apart from being slashed, Daniel's clean?" asked O'Neill.

Branston bit her lower lip, "Not exactly. His blood stream is still full of the venom. And it's showing no signs of going away either. So for all we know it could happen again."

"I see," said Hammond.

"But remember, Sir, there is no growth on his brain, no physical markings whatsoever."

"Understood," Hammond turned to the soldiers behind them, "Airmen, take Dr. Jackson back to his holding cell," then he said to O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c, "You are to report to me tomorrow at 17:30."

"Yes Sir," O'Neill and Carter said in unison.

Each of them left and Daniel was escorted back to his cell.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much of a chap, I know. But hey. Still necessary. 


	10. Chap10 The Withdrawal

**A/N: **Sorry for the unnoticed change a few chapters ago when I dedicated the chap to Beth at Thanks!! The part after 'at' didn't show, it was supposed to say 'at stargatesg1971'. So yeah…

* * *

Late that night, when Daniel was trying to sleep, he was tackled by a sudden loss of breath and sharp pains in his stomach. He stood up and walked toward the door, intent on getting help, but he collapsed to the floor a few steps short. He struggled for breath and relief as he curled into a ball. The pain was intense, like a sub-woofer was resounding in his head, knives were being twisted into his stomach non-stop and a steam roller was parked on his legs. His hands shook like earthquakes and his surroundings were mocking him, flashing bright, liquid-ite colours. Crystals were being pierced into his eyeballs from above while his brain throbbed in protest. His mouth was open in pain and sound must have come because he felt himself being lifted by the arms and his feet slid across the floor. His legs were numb but his knees felt shattered and his heart pounded like it was about to explode into his body, bursting his lungs, stomach, liver, kidneys and bladder. His spine was cracking like a nine-tail whip, slapping against the muscle in his back. His shoulders ached and his neck cried for mercy. He had felt pain before but now he had to struggle to re-enter his thoughts. It seemed like an age before the pain faded and he could finally have some control over his body. His mind would not stand for the exhaustion and he slept.

In the morning he woke on a bed within a tight circle of people who were staring down on him with concerned faces. As his eyes blinked open the circle shivered, letting the bright, electric white light of the Infirmary in.

"Dr. Jackson," said Hammond, "How do you feel?"

"General," Daniel looked around at the faces, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Dr. Branston, nurses, even Jacob was there, "I'm fine. What happened? Why is the Tok'ra here?"

"We called them in on an emergency when we couldn't stabilize you quickly," responded Carter, "You were in a state for about 35 minutes. Even the Tok'ra couldn't help. You nearly died a few times Daniel, we were extremely worried."

"Yeah, thought we'd lost you there Danny," Jack joked softly.

"It is indeed a relief to see that you are well Daniel Jackson," Teal'c bowed his head slightly.

"So, what happened to me?" Daniel wanted answers.

Sam thought for a moment, "You went into a kind of withdrawal."

"From what!?" he cried.

"The venom," replied Jacob, "It caused this reaction."

"Yeah, looks like you were right Daniel," said O'Neill, "It was like a drug."

"A drug that your body only needed a tiny amount of exposure to, to become addicted, as it were," explained Dr. Branston, "The good news is that you suffered no long-standing damage and all venom is now gone from your system."

Daniel nodded and observed the happy faces around him. "So I guess I'm cured."

"I guess you are," smiled Jack.

"I want to keep you here for a day as a precaution and for observation though," continued the doctor.

"What?!" Daniel yelped.

"Uh ah, Danny-boy, don't argue, it never works," O'Neill advised him.

Daniel lent back in resignation. His eyelids fluttered and he felt sleep returning. The episode took a lot from his body.

"As soon as you're fit again SG-1 will return to P2X-726 with the objective of finding and evaluating the planet and its civilisation."

"Yes General," said Daniel with his eyes closed.

"Alright, time's up. You can visit later, when he's being released tomorrow," Dr. Branston told everyone.

Daniel heard them leave before he once again slept, but this time willingly and painlessly, although that could be due to the heavy painkillers he was on…

* * *

**A/N: **I think I'm nearing an end to this story now… Next chapter should be the last. I think I've either brutally murdered or fenced out all of my plot bunnies so this story has to end soon with no new ideas coming in. Please RnR, it will make my continuing this story worth it. Please… Oh, and this will be the first story I have ever finished!! Yay! Claps for Kate. 


	11. Chap11 The Discovery

**A/N: **Plot bunnies! AH! Everywhere! Well, no, only one, and I'm pretty sure he's just been hangin' around for a while but got lost behind the toilet or something…

And what happened to my usuals? Please tell me you haven't given up hope on me **macisgate, Coz.**

And PLEASE, **Anonymous Shadow** – Have Faith!

* * *

It was a little over a week later when Daniel was given the clear by the Infirmary to go offworld again. The nurses, and perhaps even the occasional airman, were still slightly nervous around him, but he could deal with that, after all, he deserved it.

This morning he walked into the briefing room for SG-1's scheduled mission brief. General Hammond was seated at the far end of the table as usual, Sam on the left and Jack on the right, as usual. Teal'c, who just sat anywhere, was situated between Jack and Hammond. Daniel sighed and mentally sucked in all of this normality.

"Nice of you to join us Doctor Jackson," Hammond greeted him somewhat stiffly.

Daniel took his seat beside Sam.

"Alright SG-1. This mission is purely a chance for you to complete your re-con work. I still want to know if there is any civilisation on the planet."

"Sir, what if we are attacked by the reptiles?" Carter asked him.

"You will fire only if you have to. You will not, I repeat, you will _not_ split up at any given time. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," they answered.

"Sir, I want to study these creatures more closely," Daniel told the General.

"Do you really think that wise, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, I can't see any reason why not General, I mean, they only attacked me because I was in their territory."

"That is what you have come to believe."

"It's the best explanation we have General," Daniel cut in.

"Permission denied," Hammond said firmly. He didn't want any more disastrous attacks on his people.

"General-" Daniel started.

"My answer is no Dr. Jackson. That is final. You will go to this planet, scout for civilisation and resources ad return to base _on schedule_. _Is_ this understood?"

"Yes General," Daniel resigned.

Hammond paused for a moment, and then told them, "You have a go-ahead for 11:30. Dismissed."

Hammond rose and left to his office, leaving SG-1 standing in the room.

"Jack, I have to see those animals," Daniel turned to the CO.

"Daniel you heard the man, re-con only," he said to Daniel, "Now, we have a little over an hour before we leave, so I suggest you all find what little doohickeys you might be needing and get them."

They left quietly and went to their respective quarters, from which they each emerged 40 minutes later, before they got equipped and checked out.

They left Cheyenne Mountain right on schedule, and being the middle of the day on P2X-726, the weather was deceptively clear. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, the clouds were white, it was poetically perfect. There were even small animals that looked like glass butterflies gliding about, and birds could be heard from within the forest. O'Neill couldn't help but get a bad feeling.

They quickly scouted the area and walked over to where they had previously set up camp. There was nothing there except patches of uncovered dirt where they had lit a fire. They moved on down a narrow, overgrown path that led south. It soon led into the forest but stayed within a few metres of the tree line. There were branches, leaves, vines and shrubs cluttering the track. They stayed on their guard but nothing happened and eventually they emerged onto an open flat piece of land that was completely covered in ankle-high soft, green grass. As they started walking through it however, they noticed tiny, grub-like things squirming their way through the grass around their feet. They glistened gold from the sun reflecting on them. O'Neill's stomach writhed inside him, adding to his feeling of unease.

They crossed the field and found themselves standing side by side on the top of a cliff, looking out on an incredible sight. There were houses, made from clean-cut wood, situated in blocks, much the same as on Earth. They could see the entire town, pushed together in a neat little square. On the outside of this grey and brown box were farmlands surrounding it on all sides.

Carter spotted another track that traced the edge of the cliff and led to the bottom. They made the gradual decent and after only walking for five minutes they were actually on a path that jutted out from the cliff face itself. They kept walking and the track led them right to the edge of the town.

O'Neill led the way down the gravel street, void of vehicles of any kind, flanked by Daniel and Teal'c, with Carter bring up the rear. The street was empty and just as O'Neill's gut flipped again a curtain rippled to their right.

"It's just like an old western movie," groaned O'Neill. He was getting sick of these cliché worlds.

"Sir," Carter got his attention and nodded toward a being standing in the front fenceless yard of what must have been his house.

O'Neill opened his mouth, then shut it again. Daniel stepped forward. Teal'c raised his gun. The animal staring at them was identical to the one they had killed, spare a strange red pattern that crossed its stomach. O'Neill switched the safety of his P-90 but Daniel stepped in front of him.

"Hello," he said and the creature blinked and flinches from being startled, "We are peaceful explorers from the planet Earth."

The animal just stared at him.

"Daniel! What do you think you're doing?"

"Jack, I don't think they speak English."

"Have you ever known any civilised animal we have run into to speak English?"

"We haven't run int-"

"Daniel!" Jack cut in, "We need to get back to the gate. Safely. In one piece."

"Actually, I don't think they speak at all," Daniel pondered.

"Have you been _listening?_" O'Neill was getting impatient.

"Sir, maybe we should split up," suggested Carter.

"No! No way, not a chance in hell!"

"Well, we need to get back to the gate and radio General Hammond."

"I realise that Major, thank you," Jack turned to Daniel again, "Daniel! We need to get out of here!"

"OK Jack," Daniel waved to the animal, who started again, and turned to leave.

When they arrived back at the gate Carter radioed Hammond while O'Neill and Teal'c walked a perimeter. Daniel, however, sat down and started drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"Sir, we've found civilisation," Carter replied Hammond's query of what news they had.

"OK, have you made contact yet?"

Sam paused, "Sort of Sir, you see, the animal that got Daniel? It was one of a civilised race."

"What are you telling me Major? That these people keep them as pets?"

"No Sir, I'm saying that these creatures are nearly as advanced as we are. They have built a large town and have a farming community from what we can tell."

"You made contact?"

"Well, we kind of just wandered in…"

"Major, where is Colonel O'Neill?"

"With Teal'c checking the perimeter, Sir."

"Very well, you are to tell him that you are to return to base ASAP."

At this point Daniel jumped alive and appeared on the video telemetry behind Carter.

"General," he said, "These animals are civilised. They have built a society for themselves. Do you really think we should just leave? Now? We could still try and befriend them, learn about them."

"Doctor, you should know more than anyone that they are dangerous," said Hammond.

"Yes Sir, but that doesn't mean that they weren't simply protecting their territory, or we may have even been at a sacred site of theirs,," Daniel protested.

"Yeah," O'Neill and Teal'c walked up, "That's happened before."

Hammond considered the situation for a minute, before asking Teal'c's opinion, "Teal'c, you know the most about different races first hand, what do you think?"

"I believe it would be unwise to leave at this point General Hammond," Teal'c replied and Daniel grinned, "I also believe that we should approach them with good intentions as allies," Daniel grinned even more, he could see Hammond starting to break, "But we should practice extreme caution."

The General broke and agreed to let them try and make a treaty with the race, but they were ordered to return to base within 36hours. He was not willing to trust the animals to be courteous.


	12. Chap12 The Meeting

After they had finished talking to General Hammond, SG-1 made their way back down the cliff and cautiously walked into the village. It was just as deserted as before, if not more so. They made their way to what seemed to be the main building, situated in the centre of a square of houses.

"Hello?" Daniel called out, getting him a very sharp glare from O'Neill.

"What? Do you want me to try the 'we come in peace' routine?" he asked.

"Just… Do what you do Daniel," Jack ordered.

Daniel began to ascend a set of mud brick stairs but before he could get three steps up the team found themselves surrounded by a silent brigade of lizards. They had appeared so suddenly that SG-1 didn't even have time to arm themselves, although they wasted no time. Backs to each other, weapons raised, SG-1 eyed the creatures warily. They slowly rotated their positions, never lowering their guard for an instant. The animals continued to simply stare at them, watching them, their burning eyes following their every move. Daniel couldn't take the tension any more.

"We mean you no harm!" he blurted. The lizards shied like horses but blinked slowly in unison as a group.

"What do they want?" Jack muttered to Carter from the corner of his mouth.

Carter shrugged and Jack observed the lizards' actions. They would gaze at the four intently until someone spoke, broke the silence, and they cringe away.

"We just want to talk," Jack said warily.

The force of reptiles took one simultaneous step back, but their guard didn't waver.

"Sir," Carter whispered, "Have you noticed how they react whenever we speak?"

"Yes Carter," O'Neill replied loudly, "I did see them _flinch_," he paused when the creatures jumped at the strength of his word, "each _time_ we _say_ something!" He was getting agitated-he didn't like being in this position.

The lizards were now a little over three metres away. Their faces showed confusion at the irregular activity of O'Neill's voice.

"What, so we just scream and run?" suggested Daniel sceptically.

Jack weighed up the idea mentally, and it must have shown on his face because Daniel quickly jumped in. "No. Jack, we have to solve this diplomatically," he was careful to keep his voice low, so he didn't distress the creatures.

Jack sighed.

"I agree with Daniel Jackson. We should make peace with these people."

"That could be a little hard T, when 1) these people aren't people and 2) these people can't _speak_!" Jack exclaimed with a single fierce hand motion.

The animals had stopped skittering away and were now studying them closely. The nearest fled to the back of the group when Jack swept his arm at them.

"Jack, just let me try to communicate. Please," Daniel asked softly, "You never know, they might recognise me," he added a half-hearted laugh.

Jack glared at Daniel. He knew this tactic all too well. The begging, the quiet-yet-demanding tones and, if things still didn't go his way, the dreaded puppy-dog eyes.

Carter watched them. "I think we should try Sir. And if it doesn't work, we leave, go home, and never speak of it again," she looked hard at the linguist as well as her CO.

"And if they capture us and try to make us slaves? Or _pets_?" cried Jack.

"We escape," Teal'c stated simply. He had been watching the lizards. They seemed to be waiting for them to do something, as they weren't very eager to make a move themselves.

O'Neill sighed heavily and nodded, "OK," he looked at Daniel, "Go do your thing."

Daniel nodded once and lowered his P-90, letting it hang loosely at his side. He stepped very slowly towards the foremost creature, his hands suspended in front of him so as not to alarm it. He saw that it bared a long white blaze down its stomach and chest. It stiffened as he approached and its muscles rippled but it didn't run.

"My name is Daniel Jackson," he said steadily and lightly touched his chest, "These are my friends," he didn't dare turn to indicate the rest of SG-1, "We came through the Stargate from a very distant planet called Earth," he continued to accentuate each word clearly.

The animals orange eyes glistened as it stared at him. Daniel took its stillness as a good sign.

"We are peaceful travellers, we came to explore this world in hope of finding allies." Daniel returned its gaze resolutely. "Will you help us?"

There was a long silence as the animals blinked and reformed the circle. The leader, the one Daniel had spoken to, stepped forward and touched his chest lightly as Daniel had done. He then stepped to the side and held out an arm toward the stairs SG-1 had started to climb before.

Daniel watched the movements. "Jack," he twisted his head to face the Colonel, "I think he wants us to go in."

"Then lets go," O'Neill replied.

Daniel took hold of the railing attached to the stairs with one hand and began his way up. Carter followed him, and Teal'c followed her. Jack kept a careful watch on the animals the whole time but they never once moved. Finally he turned and walked up the stairs. When Jack could see over the heads of all the creatures, he watched as they disappeared from sight, one by one, returning to their homes silently. Their leader met SG-1 inside the large building.

"Can you speak?" Daniel asked it. There was a pause. He tried again. "How do you communicate?" he touched his chest again, "Can you understand me?" Daniel turned to his team mates. "I think it's male, if that helps at all…"

The animal blinked at Daniel and looked around at the four. He turned away from them and walked to the far end of the room, past a long wooden table to a high backed chair, in which he sat. Jack followed and when the creature gestured to four other chairs SG-1 sat down.

In front of the alien sat an oddly shaped object, made from what seemed to be glistening tar. It, he, curled his fingers around it and lifted it from the table. He lowered his head for a moment in an out-of-sync motion, as if he were moving to a badly strewn beat. He raised his head again after only a second, and handed the ball past Carter to Teal'c. The Jaffa looked surprised, but took the dark item from the being. The creature stared at him expectantly, with wide eyes. He re-enacted the motion he performed with his head quickly and nodded at Teal'c.

Teal'c looked down at the object. He closed his eyes and lowered his forehead towards it. When his skin was close to touching the surface he felt a strange sensation course through his skull and down his spine and symbiote pouch. It was a mild feeling, but he jerked his head up in alarm nonetheless.

"Teal'c?" Jack looked at his friend in concern, "What happened?"

"I experience a strange sensation, O'Neill. I am unharmed, but my symbiote seems disturbed."

Jack glared at the alien, who was still staring forcefully at Teal'c. "What the hell did you do to him?" he demanded.

The alien's gaze at Teal'c didn't tremble and O'Neill bashed his fist against the table in anger. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He was sick to his stomach of cultures that could sense a Jaffa, but couldn't understand that Teal'c was not a bad guy.

The alien snapped his gaze to O'Neill's furious face, and his own took on the expression of fear, his eyes filled with panic. He got to his feet, as did SG-1, and took the object from the table. He walked up to O'Neill and held it out to him, but O'Neill just looked at him, disgusted. The alien moved on and tried to press the object into Carter's hands. She instinctively pulled her hands away and took a step back.

"Carter! Don't touch it!" O'Neill ordered.

"I know Sir," she replied, "but do you really think he means to hurt us?"

"I don't care! He messed with Junior, and that's enough for me."

"But maybe it's meant for another purpose, and because Teal'c carries a symbiote it affected him."

The creature nodded enthusiastically at the tone of her softened voice. He agreed with whatever she was saying.

"Carter…" warned O'Neill.

"Jack-"

"Daniel, you stay out of this, OK?"

"Jack, I think she could be on to something," Daniel insisted.

Jack faced his glare at Daniel, "OK, but if anyone's doing this, I am."

"Sir…"

"Don't want to hear it Carter," said O'Neill. He reached for the item still in the alien's hands, but he pulled it out of O'Neill's reach. "What the?"

The lizard tried once more to push the black shape into Carter's hands. She looked dubiously at her superior. Jack nodded and shrugged.

"If you're totally convinced," he said.

Carter took the object and slowly closed her eyes. She bowed her head to it and the instant her forehead touched it she felt a small shock reverberate through her. She looked up again and replaced the thing on the table. The animal was staring straight at her. Again, she shot a questioning look at O'Neill who only shrugged again. He assumed she was OK.

"_You hear me now."_

"What was that?" Carter yelped.

The animal's face split into a wide grin, obviously happy with himself.

"What?" asked Daniel.

"_First, you must know that we mean you no harm at all."_

"They- they mean us no harm…"

"_As you may have figured out, we are a telepathic people, and are incapable of communicating by your means. We can understand you by a small amount though, as we are quick learners to new languages."_

"Sir! They're telepathic!"

O'Neill groaned. "Right. Well. First thing's first, what is _that_?" he pointed to the tar-like shape.

"I don't know how to communicate bac-"

"_A connection has been made between you and I by way of this rocktangle. I will hear any thoughts that you direct my way."_

Carter was startled by this news, but before she had time to question it, the animal spoke to her once more.

"_Do not be alarmed, we are forbidden by law to interfere with another's mind."_

Carter looked at Jack, "He says it's a rocktangle".

"A what?" exclaimed Daniel.

"Oh, Daniel. My high school music teacher once told us that his small son made them from toast. I wonder if the kid's had any incidents with aliens lately..."

"Sir?" Carter eyed him doubtfully.

O'Neill shrugged, "Well, it's a bit weird that kid Oak's rocktangles look like our lizard buddy's rocktangles after all…"

"Yes Sir," Carter nodded mockingly and grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I finally finished this chapter. Not that anyone is still reading this story, but I have great ideas for it. So it will be finished! 


	13. Chap13 The Other Town

Jack followed Viterv, who was apparently their leader's right hand man, through a series of vast, open passages beneath the town. He felt uncomfortable, because with Carter topside with Daniel, he had no way of communicating, and in his experience that was never good. All he knew was that the creatures were _repvitale_, and as Daniel translated it, that meant _lizard-people_.

He sighed. He had been walking for a little over an hour, following promises of seeing something that would "amaze him" (or so said Carter – she wouldn't give any hints, even if she had some to give). Teal'c was supposedly experiencing the same thing. The Jaffa was being led in the opposite direction to check out the _repvitale_'s agricultural methods.

O'Neill reached out to his host's shoulder and tapped him lightly. The lizard swung around and O'Neill stepped back, arms raised.

"How much longer?" he asked.

Viterv stared at him quizzically for a moment before raising one arm and pointing directly upwards, and then moving it so his hand pointed right.

"Ah," Jack said, but really having no idea what the motion meant. "Well, let's get going then."

-

Several kilometres in the opposite direction Teal'c was bent over, studying some basic machinery. He had learnt that the _repvitale_ had hydraulics powering everything, and also that the people lived mostly like herbivores, but also ate the occasional bird or small animal. They had mastered crop rotation and had built harvesting machines run entirely on organic materials. Teal'c knew that the people of Earth could learn a lot from these ways.

He turned to his guide. "Thank you," he said to him, and the two walked back to the town.

Carter and Daniel were midway through a lively conversation with Petravm, the leader, when Teal'c came up to them. Carter was translating anything said both ways, while Daniel studied the movement and actions of Petravm while he spoke.

"Teal'c!" Daniel welcomed their friend, "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Indeed I did Daniel Jackson. But perhaps I should wait until O'Neill returns before I go any further."

Carter nodded, "OK Teal'c. Meanwhile, Daniel and I have had some very interesting discussions with the townsfolk. It turns out that I can't communicate with anyone else, but Petravm here has been very accommodating"

"Do you know how long it will be until Jack comes back?" Daniel asked Carter.

Carter turned to Petravm and asked, _"Could you tell us when our leader, O'Neill will return?"_

"_At dusk I would estimate,"_ was the reply.

Carter looked at Daniel, "Around sundown." She beamed, "I'm getting the hang of this!"

Daniel nodded, and started filling Teal'c in on some of the things he had learned, asking him if he recognised anything from his travels.

-

O'Neill was getting weary after another hour or two's walking, but ran when he saw the twinkle of daylight ahead of him. At the opening of the tunnel he noticed that the sky was quickly darkening. Now he knew what the right-angled motion his host had made meant. They had left the town when the sun was high in the sky, and now it was setting. He hated the thought of getting back after dark.

"Where is it?" he asked Viterv.

The lizard pointed in front of them, and, slightly off to the left, O'Neill spotted a dark shape.

"What is that?"

Viterv led him further for only one or two minutes, and they soon found themselves on the bank of a wide, deep, flowing river. Again Jack squinted into the murky light.

"Is that… Is that another town?" he asked.

His guide nodded, but turned and started walking back. Jack yelled out to him, but when there was no response, he jogged to catch up.

When they entered the tunnel they almost immediately took a left, making their return path different from the one they came on. They had left by entering a tunnel just on the edge of the square town, and although they had made a few turns into some of the many other passageways, it was obvious to Jack that their route was the main one.

Jack's mind was flurried and fast as they walked, but when he found the tunnel ascending he knew not more than half an hour could have passed. Viterv stopped to open a hatch above them and their heads were swept with a fresh breeze as they climbed the steep stairs out. Jack noticed that they weren't on the edge of the town, but right in the middle of it, directly in front of the main building where they had had their first meeting with the _repvitale_, in fact.

O'Neill followed Viterv up the stairs, inside, and accepted the chair that was slid back for him to sit on. Viterv exited and Jack saw that he faced Carter and sat between Teal'c and Daniel. The night was warm; the room glowed orange from an unknown source. Breezes became winds outside and thunder echoed through the walls. SG-1 sat in silence until Viterv and Petravm returned carrying large wooden platters, heat radiating from the foods and condensation gathering on the chrome goblets filled with a golden liquid. When their hosts seated themselves and began eating, SG-1 copied, and eventually the room was filled with the sounds of SG-1 exchanging stories, with Carter translating for the lizard-folk.

"So Viterv here showed me another town," O'Neill informed his team, "It was getting dark, but it looked fairly similar to this one."

"You think the civilisation has spread across the land, Sir?" Carter asked.

"You tell me, Major. Ask Petri over here about it will you?"

"Petravm, Sir."

"And while you're at it, ask him if there's a bridge we can use to get across that great thumping river of theirs."

"Yes Sir."

"Gah!" Daniel cried.

O'Neill turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Got something to say Daniel?"

Daniel clutched his stomach, but then grabbed at his head. He squinted his eyes and dropped to the floor in pain.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled. He knelt down beside the writhing man. "Teal'c! Help me get him to his feet!"

Wordlessly Teal'c assisted O'Neill to heave Daniel up and slump him against their shoulders. Daniel continued to contort and twist.

"Carter! Dial home, NOW!"

"Sir, Petravm says that they can help him here. They know what's happening Sir," she replied.

"Well we don't! Unless you find out something fast Major, we are going home!" barked Jack.

"Sir! They really do insist we stay _here_."

O'Neill glanced at his 2IC, and then to Petravm and Viterv, and to Daniel, struggling in his and Teal'c's arms.

------

**A/N:** I want to say thank you to **Nomad6**, because without your out-of-the-blue review I would have continued to forget about my stories altogether. Relapse, anyone?


	14. Chap14 Eilwaith

SG-1 ran through the forest path, heading north for the Stargate. Daniel gave the occasional twitch as he was dragged along between O'Neill and Teal'c. Carter was metres ahead, hoping to have the gate open when her colleagues got there. Massive thunder clapped around them and the vegetation around them was lit up with violent flashes of lightening. Rain had just started to pour down on them, flowing down their faces and over their eyes to limit their vision. Occasionally they would stumble, but never would they fall.

Just as the trio broke through the tree line, the familiar great blue wave illuminated their exhausted features. Carter stood beside the gate, waiting for her CO and Teal'c to take Daniel through before she followed.

At the SGC the claxon alarms were blaring their deafening warning that SG-1 was on their way. Hammond rushed down to the Gate Room and stood amidst the precautionary soldiers.

O'Neill and Teal'c were first to appear, dragging Daniel behind them. When Carter jogged down the ramp Hammond yelled for the iris to be closed.

"We need a medical team in here NOW!" Carter ordered.

The team lay Daniel at the base of the ramp gently, only to lift him again when Branston arrived with her team. They watched Daniel be whisked away and O'Neill turned to Hammond.

"What in God's name happened, Colonel?" he demanded.

"Well Sir, we're not quite sure of that ourselves," replied O'Neill.

"The _repvitale - _"

"The what Major?" asked Hammond.

"The lizard-people, Sir," O'Neill interjected.

Carter continued, "Sir, the _repvitale_ insisted he stay with them when it happened, but Colonel O'Neill thought it best to bring him back here."

O'Neill glared at her.

"I'd say Colonel O'Neill thought right, Major," said Hammond.

"Yes Sir. Sir, we were dining with the species' leader when Daniel, uh.."

"When Daniel got in a lot of pain, Sir," O'Neill offered.

"Thank you Sir," Carter said to O'Neill before turning back to Hammond.

"So am I to understand that these _repvitale_ did this to Doctor Jackson?" questioned the General.

"No Sir!" Carter exclaimed, "I mean, we can't be sure, but we doubt it."

O'Neill raised an eyebrow in Carter's direction, "Do we now?"

Carter glanced at O'Neill. "Well Sir - "

"Debrief at 2100 hours!" Hammond shook his head and walked off.

-

An hour later, General Hammond sat waiting for SG-1 in the briefing room. Not long had he been seated when Major Carter walked through the door.

"Major," he greeted her.

"Sir," she nodded to him and sat down to his right.

"Any idea where Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Doctor Jackson are, Major?" he asked her. He knew that it was fairly normal for Jack to turn up late to briefings, but sometimes, from his office, General Hammond sees Teal'c here before Hammond himself even arrives.

Carter read his mind about O'Neill, and answered, "I thought Daniel and Teal'c would be here by now Sir."

"Yes… So did I Major."

The already open door was thrown into the wall as O'Neill jogged into the room.

"Sorry.. I'm late.. Sir," Jack panted, clutching his folders to his chest and collapsing into a chair. "I hope you didn't start without.. me…?" his voice trailed off when he noticed neither Teal'c or Daniel were in the room. He shot an inquisitive look at the General. "Sir?"

"You tell me, Colonel."

"Ah," Jack sighed as he relaxed.

Three minutes went by in silence, spare O'Neill tapping his fingers on the desk. Three heads jerked up at the sound of the claxons and the red alarm lights outside in the corridor.

"Sir?" Carter asked Hammond, concern spreading across her face.

"Find out what's going on Major, Colonel!" Hammond ordered as he stood and abruptly turned to his office.

The doors banged against the wall again and Teal'c entered, holding a human shape tightly in front of him. Daniel was in restraints but still struggling against Teal'c's bulk. Carter and O'Neill rushed to where he was standing to help.

"Colonel O'Neill!" said Teal'c as he pushed Daniel into the room, "I fear that the drug has not been completely driven from Daniel Jackson's system."

"What happened Teal'c?" O'Neill questioned.

"We were in the Infirmary - "

Carter swiftly walked to the door. "Branston?" she asked Teal'c.

"I believe she will be fine, Major Carter, although she suffered injuries," Teal'c answered.

"Sir?" she turned to Hammond, who had come back from his office.

Hammond nodded, allowing Carter to go to the Infirmary and help.

"Was anyone else hurt?" demanded Jack.

"No, O'Neill. As I said, Dr. Branston suffered some injury but I do not believe Daniel Jackson reached anyone else before I restrained him," Teal'c informed them.

Hammond stared at Daniel. "What's he doing here, Teal'c?"

"I believed that bringing him here was the safest thing to do, General Hammond. Staying there seemed to serve only to anger him further."

"I see," Hammond ran the scenario over in his head. "Jack, go with Teal'c to a holding cell, and then get a medical team and bring them to the holding cell to sedate Doctor Jackson."

O'Neill nodded and made for the door.

"Teal'c! Make sure you have airmen in the cell with you and Doctor Jackson, as well as standing guard outside," Hammond ordered, "Is that clear?"

Teal'c bowed his head, "Yes General Hammond."

O'Neill grabbed one side of Daniel, glancing sadly at his friend. "C'mon Teal'c. Let's try and make this as painless for him as possible."

-

Dr. Branston, with one bandaged arm and dark circles under her eyes, stood in her office in front of General Hammond and 3 members of SG-1.

"Dr. Branston," Hammond addressed her, "You should not be on duty. Take some leave," he offered.

"Thank you Sir, but with all due respect, I'm fine. I only got a couple of cuts," Branston touched the yellow stain on the thick bandage, obviously the result of an antiseptic treatment. "I do want to continue working, if that's OK with you, Sir."

Hammond drew a breath, "If you're sure Doctor."

Branston nodded and half-smiled.

"So what have you got for us?" Hammond continued.

Branston sat behind her desk. She remained silent for only a moment, staring solemnly at the open folders before her, but her eyes were blank. Then she turned her gaze on her audience.

"The more recent tests we did on Dr. Jackson, they indicate a rather unusual…" she trailed off, unsure of how to word what she was going to say. "A rather unusual pattern that has presented itself across Daniel's brain," she spoke slowly, taking time to choose her words carefully.

"A _what_?" O'Neill exclaimed.

"A pattern, Sir. A… An interesting pattern, to say the least." Branston replied.

"And what did this pattern tell you, Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Various things Sir, small things, and too numerous to say at one time, but - "

"Please, put it in laymen's terms Doc," interrupted O'Neill.

"But Sir," said Carter, "I really should hear the specifics."

"You can study you're fascinating charts later, Carter. Right now, both myself and General Hammond here need to understand what's happening." O'Neill turned to Hammond, "No offence, Sir."

Hammond nodded consentingly so Dr. Branston continued.

"Sirs, I'm truly sorry, but I really have no idea what's happening to Dr. Jackson. All I know is that his brain is changing. Fast."

* * *

**A/N: **If anyone was wondering about the title of this chapter, "Eilwaith" is Welsh for "Again". Rather fitting, don'tcha think?

A fairly action-less chapter, again, but hopefully we'll see the return of the planet in the next one, followed by an unusual ritual.

I could have sworn I posted this just after I finished it (a few weeks ago max.) but it wasn't up… It was still in the Document Manager though… I must have been pulled away before I could finish the process… Hmm… Ah well, I'm posting it now…


End file.
